


Hidden

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bad Bosses, Escape, Gen, jareth is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Brief headcanon. Jareth doesn't take the goblin battle so kindly.





	Hidden

Jareth was angry—furious. Sarah had solved the labyrinth, yes, rejected him, yes, but to _storm_ the castle? To start a battle _right in the goblin city_?

And to think, he often ranted, _to think_ , that she had people of his on employ on her side? That they had just _betrayed_ him like that? The nerve!

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, and Ludo. That was her team. Somehow, they’d made it through.

And somehow, they’d pay.

He only had to find them first.

After the ordeal with Sarah, they’d vanished. Gone. He could see any part of the labyrinth, but not them. The deceit, the trickery—

He’d find them soon enough.

And out in the small house, right in the forest, they waited. They knew the day would come. But they stayed hidden. They remained. For themselves and for Sarah.

She would never know what they were going through.


End file.
